


Promise

by KendraPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: “Promise you’ll be there in the morning”, she insisted with a shaking voice. Her nose nuzzled his. He was so close, so heavenly close. She could almost taste him so close were his parted lips.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.

“Promise”, Molly whispered urgently, her eyes closed, his scent in her nose, his hot breath on her lips, the warmth of his skin caressing hers.

Her heart was pounding, fear a thick knot in her throat as she stroked his cheek, fingertips brushing over his high cheekbone. So long had she wanted to do this but now that she did, she was afraid. So afraid that he would take it all away when dawn came.

“Promise you’ll be there in the morning”, she insisted with a shaking voice. Her nose nuzzled his. He was so close, so heavenly close. She could almost taste him so close were his parted lips.

Sherlock let out a shaky breath, leaned his forehead against hers.

“I promise”, he replied hoarsely and his trembling fingertips brushed over her skin from her sides along her belly, tip of the thumb dipping into her navel, traveling higher to her breasts, shyly exploring, tenderly grazing her nipples.

“I’ll be here. And all the mornings thereafter. As long you’ll have me.”

Such bliss filled her heart, a warm, bright feeling that made her smile like a madwoman.

She slung her arms around him, hands disappearing in his hair.

“I love you”, she breathed against his lips, replacing that whispered confession on the phone which had broken both their hearts.

“Molly.” He panted and pulled her flush against him, their bare upper bodies melting together. He kissed her then, tried to be gentle, brushed his lush lips against her thin ones softly, but they were trembling.

Molly heard the desperation in the call of her name and tasted it on his tongue. She let him press her closer and closer, ler him kiss her harder and harder until she could barely breathe.

Over and over did he swear his love as he moved on top of her, burying her underneath his lean, hot body, his eyes like quicksilver in the moonlight.

Molly believed him.

 

She woke up with him spooning her, his naked body curled around hers protectively.

He was here. And he’d never leave again.


End file.
